


A N.E.W.T. in Matters of Love

by Johanna_1508



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extra Tuition, F/M, Falling In Love, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts Library, Kisses, Love, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Sex, Shrieking Shack, Snape‘s Office, snamione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanna_1508/pseuds/Johanna_1508
Summary: Hermione returns to school after the Battle of Hogwarts. There she meets Severus Snape whom she had saved in the Shrieking Shack after he had been attacked by Nagini. An unexpected love story develops...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	A N.E.W.T. in Matters of Love

### Back to Hogwarts

The rain was pelting against the window while Hermione sat down in her train compartment, alone. It was September 1st. Hermione was the only one of the trio who had wanted to return to Hogwarts to catch up on the seventh school year. It would be a lonely year without her friends, but, in the end, she hadn’t wanted to miss out on the opportunity to receive her N.E.W.T.s.

Besides, she was rather glad to have some time for herself. Hermione sighed. The break-up with Ron had been devastating, but necessary. They had quarrelled all the time and Ron just couldn’t understand why Hermione would want to go back to school without him. She felt sorry, but she knew it had been the right decision.

After a while, Hermione took out _Advanced Potion Making_ and delved into reading. It still bothered her that Harry had earned all the credit in Potions class in their sixth year, thanks to the mysterious book of the Half-Blood Prince who had turned out to be Severus Snape. She was determined to be the best in Potions class this year, as she had usually been.

Time went by, and it was still raining. The only noteworthy occurrences were the short stop by of the trolley witch and the bursting in of two excited first-years who were looking for a lost toad. Hermione had to smile. She herself had helped Neville look for his toad during their first ride on the Hogwarts Express, which was how she had first met Harry and Ron. It seemed ages ago now. 

A few hours later, when Hermione stepped onto the wet and muddy platform in Hogsmeade, eyes were following her everywhere. She and Ron had earned themselves quite a name due to their pursuit of the horcruxes with Harry last year. The story of their adventures and their role in the Battle of Hogwarts had spread like a wildfire. This was how Harry must have felt all these years, she thought. It was a rather unpleasant feeling and she hoped she would be able to get a carriage of her own.

Suddenly, Hermione saw a massive figure loom between the crowds of students. “Hey, Hagrid!” she shouted.

Hagrid turned around and smiled at the sight of her. “Hermione, how good ‘t is ter see yeh! Haven’t seen yeh in a while. How are yeh?”

“I’m okay, thanks. It is so nice to see a familiar face here! How are you, Hagrid? Taking the new first-years over the lake?”

“Yeah”, Hagrid replied, “same as ev’ry year. But with no Dumbledore ‘round Hogwarts is a different place.”

He looked grave. Hermione patted his elbow (the highest part of his body she could reach).

“Still, I’m glad ter have yeh here, Hermione. Why don’t yeh come ‘round for a cup o’ tea tomorrow?”

Hermione gladly accepted and they parted ways. When she arrived at the carriages there was already a long queue. She got a carriage with two students who looked as if they could be second- or third-years. They seemed too intimidated to talk to her, or, truth be told, to talk at all. Soon they saw the castle looming above them. Hermione smiled. Yes, she thought, she was glad to be back.

### Potions Class Re-experienced

Arriving in the Great Hall, Hermione smiled at the floating candles. How often had she told Harry and Ron to read _Hogwarts: A History_? She had read all about the castle before even ever seeing it. Someone had done an amazing job reconstructing everything after the Battle of Hogwarts, the Great Hall looked exactly as she remembered it.

Hermione let her eye wander over the four house tables and the teacher table. There were familiar faces such as Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout and Professor McGonagall, but also some new teachers. And there, on the right end of the table – Severus Snape. Hermione was surprised that he would go back into teaching after all he had been through. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been able to save him after he had been bitten by Nagini in the Shrieking Shack, thanks to the spell “Vulnera Sanentur” Hermione had remembered. Afterwards, she and Ron had taken him to the Great Hall to the others who had been injured during the battle. Harry had taken the vial full of Snape´s memory to the headmaster’s office to put its contents into the Pensieve. Later that day, after Voldemort had been defeated, she had watched the memories as well. It had been a surprise and very emotional, too. Hermione had seen Snape in a different light ever since that day and she had thought a lot about what she had seen in the Pensieve.

Looking at him for a while, she noticed that Snape looked changed. More tired and less spiteful than he had usually been. Then she noticed she was blocking the way and sat down at the Gryffindor table. The sorting ceremony would begin shortly. 

The next day, Hermione made her way to the dungeons for a double Potions lesson. She wasn’t sure what would await her. Would Snape be teaching Potions again? Or did he stick with Defence Against the Dark Arts while Professor Slughorn taught Potions? She hadn’t seen Slughorn at the welcoming feast yesterday.

There weren’t a lot of people around when Hermione arrived at the classroom. She wasn’t surprised - the Potions O.W.L. was a very difficult one to obtain. Some students nodded when she walked by and a girl from her dormitory, Sandra, smiled at her.

“Hey, Hermione, good to see you. Quite nervous about Potions class this year, it’s much more difficult with Snape as a teacher compared to Slughorn.”

Hermione didn’t have time to answer, because this moment, a dark figure opened the door to the classroom to let them in. Snape was wearing his usual black robes. Hermione swallowed. She hadn’t exactly made good experience with Snape as a teacher.

She sat down on a desk together with Sandra and two Hufflepuff boys. As expected, Snape started the lesson right away.

“I expect every one of you to do your best in this class. The N.E.W.T.s. aren’t accomplished by half-hearted tries and foolish wand-waving. Today we will be reviewing the Draught of Living Death, as this is a potion often required in the Potions N.E.W.T.. You can begin now.”

Snape wrote the matching page in _Advanced Potion Making_ on the blackboard and looked at them grimly. Hermione hurried to the ingredients cupboard. She was focused, but not too worried. They had brewed the Draught of Living Death in their sixth year and Hermione still remembered some of the advice Harry had found in the book of the Half-Blood Prince which had earned him the best potion of the entire class.

About 80 minutes later, Hermione was exhausted but content with her work. Her potion seemed as good as Harry’s two years ago. And not a minute too early – Snape was already walking between the desks looking at the results.

When he arrived at their desk, he looked at her potion for a long moment. Then, the incredible happened: he nodded. Without looking at her, Snape continued over to Sandra’s potion.

“How did you _do_ that?” Sandra asked with big eyes when Snape was back at the front desk and everyone was packing their things and leaving the classroom.

Hermione smiled. “A friend once helped me to perfect the potion.”

They were almost at the door when suddenly: “Miss Granger, a word, please.”

Hermione turned around and looked surprised at the Potions teacher. Had she done something wrong? Did it have something to do with the fact that she had used some of the advice from the book of the Half-Blood Prince respectively Snape?

Sandra looked at her, slightly worried as well, it seemed, and murmured: “See you later, then.“

Hermione neared the front desk and became nervous again.

“I…um…” Snape seemed uncomfortable. Hermione had never seen him this way. “I suppose you know what I’m about to say. I just…well…wanted to thank you. I know you were the one who saved me back then.”

Hermione had expected anything, but not this. “Er…you’re welcome”, she replied. She stared at him but he seemed inclined not to look her in the eye.

“You’re dismissed now”, he said harshly. Hermione didn’t waste any time and left the classroom.

The rest of the day went by without any special occurrences. Hermione did well in Transfiguration class and her new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, a female professor called Fortemeous, was impressed by her knowledge of Dementors.

Still, Hermione felt awkward. Snape had actually thanked her – _Snape_. Others might not understand why she was so surprised, after all, she had saved his life, but having known Snape for quite a while now and his attitude towards her, Hermione _was_ surprised. She tried to get it out of her mind and spent the rest of the day in the library writing an essay for Transfiguration.

### A Surprise Meeting

A few days went by and Hermione had almost forgotten about Snape’s unexpected thanks. Sandra became a friend to her and she visited Hagrid one afternoon. Her classes were demanding and they had lots of homework, but that was fine with Hermione. After all, she had returned to Hogwarts to learn and study.

Then, on Thursday, she saw Snape for the first time after the Potions lesson on Monday. They walked past each other in a crowded corridor. Their eyes met for a short moment and Hermione could swear that she saw him smile a little bit. But perhaps this was only a trick of the light.

On Friday, she met him again, this time in the library. There was hardly anyone else around, since the weekend was almost upon them and most students made use of the good weather to be outdoors.

Hermione was looking for some books on antidotes and when she turned around a corner, she almost stumbled into Snape.

“Miss Granger”, he said surprised.

“Hello”, Hermione said and blushed. _Hello_? How about “Good afternoon, Professor” or something like that?

But he didn’t seem to mind her (in her eyes) disrespectful greeting.

They were almost past each other when he suddenly asked, as if he couldn’t help himself: “Or is it Mrs. Weasley by now?”

It took Hermione a moment to realize what he meant. “We broke up”, she murmured and blushed even more.

“Oh. Well”, Snape said. It was an awkward moment. Hermione looked at Snape and waited if he would say anything more. Then, there it was again. Snape’s mocking grin Hermione had seen so often. “I can’t say that I’m entirely sorry, you were always out of his league.”

Hermione’s mood changed from embarrassed to angry: “ _His league_? What do you know about our leagues? You were never exactly positive about me or anyone, really!” Hermione held her breath. Had she said too much? Would he make her be in detention? But Snape didn’t look angry. If anything, he looked a little guilty.

“I’m not proud of that”, he said quietly. He turned around abruptly and walked away. Hermione just stood there and was confused. Had he actually just said that he was kind of sorry for bullying her? She shook her head and went back to her research. 

This evening, after having written an essay for Arithmancy, Hermione went to bed exhausted. Still, sleep wouldn’t come. She tried to imagine walking through a huge library, that usually soothed her, but it didn’t work this time. She wondered why. Was it just because of what her Potions teacher had told her today? No, it probably was all the school stuff that was in her head. Still, she couldn’t help but think about what Snape had said about her being out of someone‘s league.

### Compliments and Dreams

Hermione spent most of the weekend doing her homework and reviewing the classes of the first week of school. Most seventh-years were already quite occupied with school stuff and many of them formed study groups, but Hermione preferred to do things on her own. She only sat together with Sandra sometimes. Sandra had told Hermione that she secretly admired a boy from Ravenclaw who was often in the library, as well, so most of the time they spent in the library she was distracted. Hermione couldn’t really understand how anyone could let themselves be distracted from school stuff, but she knew that she was rather odd in this regard. She doubted she would find anyone she would be so interested in anytime soon. Even though…no, the idea was too silly to even be thought about. 

On Monday, she had Potions class again. This time, they learned a new potion called Delirium Draught. It wasn’t too difficult, fortunately, so Hermione had some time to watch Snape during class. He actually didn’t bully students the way he had used to. Of course, his mocking nature hadn’t disappeared completely, but he seemed a little more patient and benevolent towards the students.

Every time their eyes met while she was watching him, Hermione quickly looked away and pretended to be totally busy with her potion. She didn’t want him to notice she was looking at him, but she could swear that each time their eyes met, there was an amused sparkle in Snape’s gaze.

At the end of class Hermione lingered while everyone was leaving the classroom. She didn’t exactly know why. Somehow, she wanted Snape to talk to her again…she knew she should still be angry with him for what he had said about Ron and for all the years of bullying, but she wasn’t.

“Miss Granger?” Snape said with eyebrows raised expectantly when everyone else had left the room and Hermione was still rummaging in her bag, “have you lost something?” His tone wasn’t unfriendly.

“Er, no, Professor, I just wanted to ask…er, whether we will be covering Polyjuice Potion this year?”

Snape looked amused. ”You should already know all about brewing Polyjuice Potion, don’t you, Miss Granger?”

Hermione blushed. She had brewed Polyjuice Potion in their second year so that she, Harry and Ron could spy on Draco Malfoy. Snape had to know somehow.

“Besides, why should you want to look like anyone else?” Snape added and left the classroom with one of his mocking smiles.

Hermione just stood there and tried to make sense of this last sentence. If she hadn’t known better, she would have guessed that it was a compliment on her looks. But why would Snape – _Snape_ – compliment her on anything? The rest of the day she could hardly think about anything else.

“You seem very distracted today”, Sandra said frowning when they were sitting in the Gryffindor common room later.

“Oh, it’s nothing”, Hermione murmured, “I’m just…thinking about the break-up with Ron.” Sandra nodded sympathetically. 

This night, Hermione had a strange dream. She was sitting in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express. Then, a dark, hooded figure appeared with the candy trolley and asked her whether she would like something sweet. Hermione said yes, and the figure walked towards her, without any sweets in hand. Hermione wasn’t afraid, though. She stood up and smiled at the figure. When the figure was very close she could see the face underneath the hood. It was Snape’s. He came even closer, and still closer…

Suddenly, Hermione woke up. She was very confused and didn’t remember most of the dream, only that Snape had been in it. Well, she thought, it was only natural she would dream about a teacher she had talked to just hours before going to bed. Hermione didn’t allow herself to think anything else than that. She tried to go back to sleep because it was still dark outside, but sleep wouldn’t come to her for quite a while. 

The next day, Hermione was tired. The classes went by very slowly and she didn’t raise her hand as often as usually.

When she stepped out of the Charms classroom, she saw a dark figure approaching from the other end of the hallway. Suddenly, she remembered some more details of her dream and her heart began to beat faster. She was embarrassed to look at Snape when he walked past her, but she couldn’t look away either. This time she was certain that he smiled at her. Hermione was so busy with her thoughts that she didn’t smile back and just stared at him.

She had never realized how tall he was. His graciously falling black robes flattered his body and there was a sparkle in those dark eyes. Why had she never realized before?

### Restricted Things

A few days went by without any special occurrences. Hermione didn‘t forget about the maybe-a-compliment by Snape and her dream, but she managed to focus on her classes as good as possible.

On Saturday, she was in the library, unsurprisingly. Once again, it was a sunny September day and most students enjoyed the weather outside of the castle. Hermione had managed to get a permission for the restricted section for her Defence Against the Dark Arts homework and was looking for some books on dark magical creatures.

She couldn’t see any other students around, but she thought she had heard something a few shelves away from her. Curious about who else had managed to get a permission, Hermione followed the subtle sound of book pages turning.

When she turned around a corner, she saw a figure sitting in front of a desk. Next to them, a pile of books and a candle were placed. It was the only source of light in this part of the library. When she realized who it was sitting there, it was already too late.

“Miss Granger”, Snape greeted her and stood up, “what are you doing here?”

“I have a permission”, Hermione murmured and rummaged in her bag to show the permission to Snape.

“I believe you”, he said with a mocking smile. Hermione didn’t know what else to say. After as few silent moments, she asked: “What are you reading?” One instant later, she regretted it. It wasn’t her business what a teacher was reading in the restricted section.

But Snape’s smile didn’t falter as he answered: “I’m trying to find as many books on forbidden love potions as possible. Apparently, some students are trying to smuggle some ingredients into Hogwarts. You don’t happen to know anything about that, do you?”

“No”, Hermione said quickly and blushed, “I don’t make love potions.”

Snape grinned even more. “I can’t imagine you would need one, anyway.”

Hermione just stared at him. Slowly, Snape walked towards her. Hermione’s heart began to race. It was just like in her dream, he came closer and closer. Hermione was rooted to the spot. When Snape’s face was only a foot away from hers, he stopped.

“Do you still hate me, Miss Granger?” Snape asked softly.

“No”, she breathed, and meant it.

Snape raised a hand and stroked through a strand of her curly hair. She couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. She could only stare into his dark eyes. He lowered his head towards hers and then – he kissed her. It was a quick and soft kiss and when Hermione opened her eyes again Snape was already leaving.

“Do you have the books?” Sandra asked when Hermione was back in the Gryffindor common room.

Damn it, Hermione thought, she had forgotten all about the books she should have retrieved from the restricted section. After Snape had left, she had just stood on the spot for a few long moments and then had slowly left for the common room.

“Er…no”, Hermione replied, “I couldn’t find any.”

Sandra frowned. “What happened to you? You look as if you saw a ghost, speaking rhetorically.”

“Nothing”, Hermione murmured, “I’ll go back and get those books.”

Before Sandra could say anything else, Hermione turned around and went back to the library. She couldn’t make any sense of what had just happened with Snape. He had actually _kissed_ her. Was that even allowed? He was her _teacher_ , after all...but Hermione couldn’t pretend that she didn’t feel some sort of euphoria. A part of her wanted him to kiss her again. What was going on with her? Hermione was very confused.

On Sunday, Hermione’s confusion didn’t change in the least. She tried to focus on her homework, but it was just too hard. Still, she had to pretend everything was perfectly normal so that Sandra wouldn’t suspect anything. Apparently, she failed completely. Sandra didn’t actually say anything, but her looks said it all. She seemed to be very worried about Hermione, having known her for someone who is always focused on her work.

Sometimes, Hermione was close to telling Sandra about the kiss, but something stopped her. She had a feeling that there was more to the whole thing than just a simple kiss…did that even make sense? As the evening drew near, Hermione became all the more nervous. Tomorrow, they would be in Potions class again. Would Snape say anything? Would he pretend that nothing had happened? And…what would she do?

### Extra Tuition

The double Potions lesson was a disaster, as Hermione had already predicted. She was so excited to see Snape again that she messed up her potion completely.

“Hermione, please tell me what’s going on”, Sandra pleaded when Hermione used a wrong ingredient for the third time.

Fortunately, this moment, Snape announced that he would go around and look at their potions. Sandra was alarmed because her potion wasn’t nearly finished and forgot about the mess in Hermione’s cauldron. The closer Snape came to their table, the more nervous Hermione became. There was no chance she could save her potion in any way in the minute it would take Snape to reach their desk, so she just waited anxiously.

When Snape finally stood in front of her and looked into her cauldron, he grinned viciously. “Miss Granger, what is that supposed to be?”

Hermione opened her mouth, but she couldn’t think of any explanation.

“I’m afraid I will have to give you some extra tuition on this particular potion. Come to my office at seven.”

Hermione wasn’t the only one who was stunned. The others who had heard Snape’s words stared at him and at her in turns. As far as Hermione knew, Snape never gave any extra tuition to anyone. If someone messed up their potion, Snape usually deducted house points or gave bad grades.

Snape didn’t let himself be deterred by the stares of his students, he simply walked on and continued to look at the potions.

This time, when he dismissed the class, Hermione didn’t linger.

“Extra tuition? You?!” Sandra exclaimed when they had left the classroom.

Hermione shook her head. “Maybe Snape is determined to get everyone through the Potions N.E.W.T. this year.” She didn’t know why she tried to find an explanation and defend Snape in front of Sandra, she was just as surprised as she was.

“Maybe...” Sandra said with doubt in her eyes, “but I’ve never heard that Snape gives any extra tuition at all.”

“Perhaps he’s changed his mind”, Hermione suggested, even though she didn’t believe it herself. They didn’t have time to discuss the matter further because they had to attend Transfiguration class next. 

Seven o’clock approached. Hermione didn’t know what to expect. Did Snape actually want to tutor her on the potion? Or did he want to talk about what had happened in the library? She was thrilled at the prospect of being alone with him. Would he kiss her again? A part of her still couldn’t believe that Snape might have any interest in her whatsoever.

When Hermione finally stood in front of Snape’s office door, she paused. There was another door to her right. She had been inside this room once in her second year, to steal the ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion. But she had only been inside the room where Snape kept his private ingredients and not in his actual office. She stroked through her hair once more and checked her robes. Then she knocked.

Snape didn’t tell her to come in, he opened the door himself. “Miss Granger”, he greeted her with a smile. There it was again, this sparkle in his eyes. Hermione almost forgot to return the greeting.

“Good evening, Professor”, she finally said.

“Please come in”, Snape said politely. Hermione stepped inside.

Snape’s office wasn’t entirely what she had been expecting. It was dark, yes, but also comfortable. On the left side of the room, there was a very organized desk which could have been her own. Behind it, there were a few book shelfs. On the right side – a sofa. And in the back of the room, there was a fireplace with crackling flames inside. Snape closed the door and turned around towards her.

“Professor, why do you want to give me extra tuition?” Hermione sputtered right away, ”you know I could have made a good potion if I hadn’t been so…distracted.”

Snape smiled mischievously: “I know. I wanted to see you in private.”

Hermione blushed and waited for some further explanation, but Snape didn’t say anything. They just looked at each other. Hermione sensed something she couldn’t quite explain, it was like a tension in the air between them. This time, it was her who started to walk towards Snape, very slowly. It was as if she couldn’t help it, Snape’s eyes were like a magnet pulling her closer.

“Professor”, she started, even though she didn’t quite know what she wanted to say.

“Call me Severus”, he breathed and closed the gap between them with a few quick steps.

When they stood directly in front of each other, Severus slowly raised a hand and stroked through her hair, just like he had in the library.

The next moment, they kissed. Hermione didn’t know what was happening or who had started it, she only knew she didn’t want it to stop. It was different from the kiss in the library, more intense and more…wanting. Severus‘ hands were everywhere, he took her hips in his hands and pulled her close.

Then, with one move of his hand, he loosened her robe and it fell to the floor. A part of Hermione, the voice of reason that was always in her head, told her to stop, that this was forbidden and utterly wrong. She didn’t listen this time.

Suddenly, Severus pulled away just a little bit and whispered, “tell me to stop if you don’t want this.”

Hermione just kissed him again as an answer and started to unbutton his robe. A few moments later, both of them were naked and, still kissing, they moved towards the sofa.

Hermione marvelled at Severus‘, in her eyes, perfect body and gave in to him completely. She had never felt like this before. It wasn’t her first time, she had already had sex with Ron a few times before the break-up, but this was…different. Severus knew exactly what he was doing. He was gentle and, at the same time, he was like fire. It was magical. Hermione moaned.

### In Doubt

It was past 10:30 when Hermione was back inside the Gryffindor common room.

“Where the hell have you been?” a voice asked from one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace. It was Sandra. “Did Snape make you brew the potion over and over again?”

Hermione blushed. “No…not exactly”, she said awkwardly.

It was about time she told her friend everything that had happened since her arrival at Hogwarts. She _had_ to talk to someone about this. So she did.

When she was finished, Sandra’s mouth stood open and she just stared at her. For a few moments, Hermione feared Sandra had lost her ability to speak, but then – “ _Snape_? You and…Snape?! I just can’t…I mean…that´s unbelievable!”

“I know”, Hermione said, “I can’t quite believe it myself.” She laughed nervously. “Please keep it to yourself, will you?”

“Of course”, Sandra said, still with a look of disbelief, “Snape could get into big trouble for this.”

“Well, I’m of age, at least”, Hermione said.

“Sure, but…he’s still your _teacher_ ”, Sandra exclaimed, “and he’s kind of old, I mean, he must be nearly forty.”

Hermione had never thought about Severus as being old. Sure, he was older than her, about twenty years, but he definitely wasn’t _old_ in her eyes. She told Sandra so and added: “He is just more mature than boys our age.” Sandra shook her head disbelievingly.

After a while, she asked: “And is this just a physical thing? I mean, are you two just having some fun together?”

Hermione hadn’t thought about this. What was this thing between them? To her, it seemed more than just a “physical thing” but….the more she thought about it, the more worried she became. Severus _was_ older and more experienced, after all. The whole thing had to be a game for him, some sort of a nice distraction. There wasn’t any way he might actually be interested in _her_ , was there? Hermione told Sandra about her worries.

“I see your point”, Sandra said thoughtfully, “he _might_ only want your body for some fun. But it is possible that he sees more in you”, Sandra smiled warmly, “after all, you’re an extraordinary witch, Hermione.”

Hermione smiled back gratefully, but she was still worried.

“So you have feelings for him?” Sandra asked in suspense.

“I don’t know…” Hermione replied, even though she did know. All this confusion the past two weeks, the tension, the nervousness…Hermione saw now what it meant. “He is different from what I thought all these years. Or he has changed. I don’t know. But…I like him”, Hermione confessed.

Sandra smiled. “Then you should find out what you mean to him.” 

The next day, Hermione went straight to Severus‘ office. She had seen him walking towards the dungeons after breakfast, so he had to be teaching now. “Alohomora”, Hermione whispered after she had assured herself that no one was around. She knew Severus wouldn’t mind that she broke into his office for this. She walked to his desk and lay down a note: “Come to the Shrieking Shack at seven. – H.”

### The Shrieking Shack

This evening, Hermione made her way to the Whomping Willow. She knew that Severus was aware how to get into the Shrieking Shack, in her third school year he had shown up there when Hermione, Harry and Ron had been talking to Sirius, and it had been in the Shrieking Shack that Hermione had saved Severus last year.

It was dark and damp in the small passage leading to the Shrieking Shack, but Hermione wasn’t afraid. She had her wand and nobody would be here anyway which was one reason why she had chosen the location.

After a while, she arrived inside the Shrieking Shack. It was just as she remembered it. She saw that even Severus‘ dried blood still clung to the ground when Hermione examined the spot where he had laid, close to death…she shuddered and looked away. It was quarter to seven. She didn’t have to wait long, though.

First, she heard the sound of footsteps coming from the passage and then she saw light coming from a wand, Severus‘ wand. When he appeared, he smiled at her. He seemed to be in good spirits.

“Not exactly a romantic meeting spot, but I see why you chose the Shrieking Shack.”

Hermione didn’t answer, and she didn’t smile back.

Severus frowned. “Is everything alright, Hermione?”

Hearing him say her name, her first name, Hermione’s heart beat faster. But she wouldn’t let him distract her, not this time. She had thought a lot about what she wanted to say, but now that it was time to do so, it was hard to frame the words.

“I have a question…” she started slowly. Severus looked at her expectantly. Then it all sputtered out of her: “I know you probably don’t really like me, I mean _me_ , without my body. All this, this thing between us, it has to be a game to you and - don’t get me wrong - I don’t blame you, I know you are older and I’m just a student, but…well, I just want to know for sure what your intention is. And if this is just a physical thing, it’s okay.”

Severus stared at her aghast. For a long moment, he didn’t say anything. Then, suddenly, he looked grave. “I knew it was a mistake sleeping with you. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Hermione’s eyes filled with tears. There she had her answer. Severus regretted sleeping with her. She turned around and was about to run back into the passage when a hand closed around her wrist.

“Hermione, no, wait”, Severus said. He sounded upset. Hermione wanted to free from his grip, but he held on firmly. “I only meant that it was a mistake sleeping with you this early. We should have waited if this led you to believe now that I only want some nonbinding sex or something like that.”

Hermione turned around again. She looked at him doubtfully: “so…you don’t?”

“No, of course I don’t! I really like you, Hermione, I…in fact, I have always admired you, but I just couldn’t admit to it. I know what a fool I was, bullying students as if it was the most natural thing in the world, bullying you…but then, when you saved my life, without even knowing I wasn’t really on Voldemort’s side…from that moment on I couldn’t lie to myself anymore.”

Hermione’s eyes filled with tears again, but this time they were tears of joy. Severus smiled sincerely.

Then another thought struck Hermione: “But what about Lily? I saw myself how much you loved her.”

Snape’s smile faded, and he looked grave again. “It’s time to move on. Besides, I can’t deny my feelings for you. I didn’t choose for this to happen, Hermione, I thought I would always just think about Lily, but then you grew into this wonderful young woman…and if it’s you who can bring me back into life and light, so be it.”

Hermione smiled. Tears ran down her cheeks and she kissed him. It was a long and gentle kiss full of emotion.

When they pulled away from each other, Hermione murmured: “You know, there are a lot of people who won’t be too happy about this, about us.”

“To hell with them”, Severus said. Hermione chuckled. “No, seriously, Hermione”, Severus said, “we’ll manage.”

Hermione looked into his deep dark eyes and knew he was right. Yes, they would manage, together.


End file.
